


Chase You Down Until You Love Me

by Aer



Series: RobRae Week 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Day 1, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, One obnoxious OC makes an appearance, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Robrae week 2018, Undercover, robrae - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: Sometimes, being a Teen Titan means going undercover. Sometimes, that cover changes abruptly. Sometimes, that cover change requires you to kiss someone.Dick just wanted to avoid his stalker, damnit.





	Chase You Down Until You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the first day of RobRae Week! I wrote this while taking a half hour break from crocheting, so it is completely unbetaed and only sparingly proofread. I always leave these things to the last minute... It also leans a bit more on fake dating than I’d planned, but I do try to play with the prompts, so... Enjoy!

Dick spotted the virulently pink hair from across the room practically perk up as its owner laid eyes on him, and had to bite back a curse. Bruce would never forgive him if, on this very important benefit for the Gotham orphanages, the news were reporting on the scandalous behavior of his ward. And if little miss socialite Kathy Walker, otherwise known as his high society _stalker_ , got a hold of him, a little foul language would be the least of the papers’- or Bruce’s- worries.

Dick understood that she was stuck with parents she despised and wanted to flip the metaphorical, and physical, middle finger to, but did she _have_ to drag him into it? Sure, he was lowborn, and thus utterly unacceptable as a date according to the elder Walkers, but he thought he’d made it clear _last_ time that her advances were both inappropriate and unwelcome.

Alfred had _definitely_ not appreciated the bra he’d had to fish off the chandelier.

Or the high heels that had ended up in the punch.

Or the- well, he got the idea.

Dick had almost been grounded for a month before he managed to point out he’d been trying to _avoid_ Kathy, and an incident, for most of the night before she’d cornered him by the buffet. Even Bruce couldn’t deny she was an uncommonly persistent foe, completely undeterred by almost anything Dick could throw at her- after having been forbidden from _actually_ throwing anything after that one time with the chinchilla at the Humane Society benefit. In Dick’s defense, he’d thought most any girl would be happy to be distracted by a cute, furry animal. How was he supposed to know that she was scared of rodents?

Dick flinched as he realized that, while lost in thoughts of previous encounters, Kathy had managed to make her way across half the ballroom. He needed a defense, and fast! Glancing around, Dick began to despair of himself. He was Robin, leader and strategist for the Teen Titans, trained by Batman himself, and yet here he was, completely unable to come up with a counter to a pixie of a girl with bright pink hair, the arm strength of a newborn kitten, and an eye for mischief to rival Jinx herself. What to do, what to do...

There!

It was as if Fate itself had smiled on him. Out of the corner of one eye, he spotted none other than Raven, leaning back against a pillar as far away from the main crush as possible.

Bruce had discovered a threat by several villains to the event and, miracle of miracles, had actually agreed with Dick that the Titans would be good as discrete security. The other three were happily mingling, holograms concealing their more unique features.

Kathy was almost in range. Dick turned, acting like he hadn’t seen her and needed to check on something, slipping into the crowd before making a beeline for Raven.

She looked up through her bangs at him with a slight frown. With her hair glamored black and chakra stone similarly concealed, wearing an elegant black dress, Raven looked very different from her usual. For someone so antisocial, she could pull off the socialite look very well.

“Raven!” Dick hissed urgently the second he reached her. “Pretend you’re my date, please.”

“What?” She stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

“My stalker is here, and if she gets ahold of me the tabloids are going to have a field day. You’re here to save people, so please, save me from the wrath of Alfred and Bruce.” He explained hurriedly, offering her his arm as he did so. Raven, thank every god above, bemusedly went along with it.

“I thought I was supposed to be undercover security, not an undercover plus one.” She murmured.

“Look, given what happened last time, this is definitely within your job as security. I swear, sometimes I want to check to see if Jinx is this girl’s long lost twin with how much of a mess she can make.” Dick smiled, looking down at her fondly. It wasn’t hard. Raven was his best friend, and despite clearly thinking he was crazy, still agreed to pretend to be his date.

“High praise.”

“I’ll tell you about the ketchup incident some day. I think Alfred’s still got a ban on the stuff after that one.”

Raven allowed a slight upturn of her lips. “Probably wise of him.”

“I think so too.” Dick grinned. They sauntered slowly around the edge of the room, eyes both roaming as they looked for potential troublemakers, and Kathy, appearing to the gathered socialites like nothing so much as a young couple very much enjoying their break from the crowd.

It was almost peaceful.

Until a shriek split the air. “Richie! Finally I found you!”

Kathy had finally found him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Raven mouth ‘Richie?’, an incredulous smile growing wider by the second. Her eyes practically sparkled.

Dick grimaced, before forcing a bland, camera ready smile onto his unwilling cheek muscles. “Miss Walker. I’m glad you were able to make it.” Such a lie. He wanted to make a face, but didn’t dare.

“Like I’d miss a chance to spend time with you? Never!” She laughed, high and twittering, before her gaze landed on Raven. Kathy frowned. Dick tensed.

“Richie? Who’s that?”

“My date, Rachel. Rachel, this is Kathy Walker.”

Raven nodded in greeting. “Hello.” Her voice was that special monotone that, somehow, despite having no inflection whatsoever, could make the addressed feel about two inches tall.

“Your pleasure, I’m sure.” Kathy tossed her brilliant pink hair over her shoulder. Raven raised an eyebrow.

“Interesting hair.”

“Oh, I know! Daddy hates it.” Kathy beamed. Then, turning back towards Dick, she very blatantly disregarded Raven. Dick saw Raven’s eye twitch.

“Anyway. Richie, want to ditch this bore and come help me make some mischief?” She tried to purr. Dick raised an eyebrow himself now.

“Miss Walker. I am with my date. I’m afraid I don’t have any time tonight.” Or ever.

“But that’s so boring! Scandal is so much fun!” Lunging forward, Kathy latched onto his arm. “Come on, Richie! It’s not like you’ll be doing anything with her.” She pouted. ”I know you’d never actually date her, not when you have _me_.”

Dick tried to tug away. “No thank you.” He was aware he was definitely bordering on rude with how blunt he was being, but even Alfred had agreed that it was alright, if it meant there would be no more incidents. Kathy clung on tighter, and it wasn’t as if he could use any of the martial arts he knew to pry her off. Not without hurting her or raising some questions Dick really didn’t want to answer, and she was a nuisance, not a threat.

Kathy pulled harder.

“Go away.” Raven finally had had enough, it seemed. “He’s made it very clear you’re not welcome here.”

“Oh like you’d know. You don’t know anything about Richie, you were probably hired by that stuffy old Wayne to keep him stuck away from the fun. Parents are always like that, Richie’s just too nice to ditch his ball and chain like I always do.” Kathy snapped. “Richie never dates anyone.”

“I assure you, Rachel is my date.” Dick tried to intervene. “I asked her to accompany me because I wanted to.” Ugh, this was so awful. He was going to owe Raven so many books for making her deal with Kathy.

“Oh yeah? Then why aren’t you acting like you’re on a date?” Kathy challenged.

“We are.” Dick said, blinking. They’d been strolling arm in arm, how much more couply could they get?

“You haven’t kissed _once_ all night.” Kathy said smugly. “If you were really dating, you’d be all over her.”

...What? Dick sometimes wondered what world Kathy lived in, that she thought he was somehow exactly like her, despite the evidence- aka, every single interaction they’d had- to the contrary. While she preferred draping herself all over whatever unfortunate she’d chosen- including Dick _far_ too many times- Dick had always preferred to be a bit quieter in his affections.

So quiet, in fact, that he actually hadn’t told his crush he liked her. Which was neither here nor there. Dick tried to think of something he could say without just snapping at her. He was coming up blank. Raven was as well, it seemed, since she did nothing but lean into his side, a long line of pressure reminding him she was there for him.

When they didn’t move, or even say a word, Kathy folded her arms and smirked. “See? It’s ok Richie, I know how parents are. C’mon, let’s go have some fun.”

Dick sighed, and prepared to be rude. He’d just opened his mouth when he felt a small, gloved hand rest on his cheek, before wrenching his head towards it’s owner. Raven looked up at him with eyes that blazed, and rising up onto tiptoes, slammed her mouth onto his.

Dick felt his eyes bug out and his brain fry and he tried to process what was happening. Raven’s lips were cool against his own, and she kissed with an intensity he never expected from the reserved girl. She didn’t stop kissing him, and Dick’s eyes slipped closed, one hand coming up to cover her hand on his cheek as his other arm wrapped around her waist. Distantly, he heard Kathy huff. “Well then!” And stamp off once she realized neither were paying her any mind. Once her footsteps faded, Dick prepared for Raven to pull back, but she just tilted her head, lips moving distractingly against his as she did.

Dick didn’t mind _at all_. The girl he liked was _kissing_ him. He could care less if the ceiling started caving in.

Of course, that was when Solomon Grundy decided to break through the wall.

Dick groaned as Raven pulled back, a small smile curving kiss-pinked lips.

“Duty calls. _Richie_.”

* * *

 

Somehow, despite the party being crashed by seven villains, the tabloids the next day _still_ found time to feature, front page, the picture of Bruce Wayne’s ward kissing a “mystery woman.”

Dick just couldn’t win, could he?


End file.
